Istituto Monster
by heladodepistachoconchocolate
Summary: La historia de unas gemelas cruzada con la de un hombre lobo y un vampiro (Qué mala soy con los summays)
1. Chapter 1

Hola? Funciona, no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, eeeh...etto...soy Clarisse, encantada (?) N o sé muy bn cómo va esto... pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, las q me han mandado rev ya en lo de: hola? funciona? ARIGATO GOZAIMASU-hace una reverencia sonriente- Perdón x mi error. Espero q os guste, he subido toooodod lo q llevoe scrito hasta ahora. Se admiten ideas y peticiones**

**Disclaimer: (?): iNAZUMA eLEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE ESE ********** DE LEVEL-5 (Lo he hecho bn?)**

**Bueno, sin más mi fic**

Instituto Monster

En el Instituto Monster estaban todos reunidos en el aula de 3º B y comentando la llegada de dos chicas nuevas, que les había comunicado el día anterior la profesora

-¿Cómo crees que serán las nuevas?-preguntó un chico albino de ojos azules penetrantes

-Pues...espero que sean vampiresas o fantasmas o...o...o diablesas...taaan sexys...me da igual con tal de que estén buenas...-respondió un chico muy parecido, pero con el pelo más grisáceo y ojos verde musgo

-Era de esperarse...yo prefiero que sean mujeres lobo, la única que conozco en este insti es a nuestra hermana, medio vampiro, medio mujer lobo, y como no me puedo casar con nuestra hermana...

-¡A VER, RATAS SIN CEREBRO, CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ O MATARÉ A LA ÚNICA NEURONA QUE OS QUEDA! Hoy vendrán dos alumnas nuevas, pasad chicas.

(R46SexyBitch)En ese momento entraron por la puerta las dos criaturas más perfectas que jamás se hubieran creado, eran altas y esbeltas, una de ellas, la de pelo liso, parecía la mayor y más tranquila, la pequeña, de grandes y largos tirabuzones recogidos en dos coletas, parecía muchísimo más activa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Katrina, pero todo el mundo me llama Kate. Soy activa, atlética, exploto con facilidad si se me acaba la paciencia y amo la música y bailar, y el fútbol.-habló la menor

-Yo soy Caterina, Cat para los amigos. Soy tranquila, sumisa, algo fría, muy peligrosa si me enfado, amo la música, toco dos instrumentos y amo el fútbol.

-Y nosotras somos las gemelas Kitty -dijeron ambas a la vez abrazándose por los hombros

-Muy bien chicas, sentaos en los sitios detrás de los señores Withingale y Frost, los hermanos Frost Withingale

-Entendido-respondieron a la vez y se dirigieron a sus nuevos sitios de clase

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, las gemelas jugaban entre ellas con un ovillo de lana azul claro. Al sonido de la campana la curiosa parejita de chicas salió tranquilamente al jardín a comerse el almuerzo que su madre, una mujer muy bella casada con un hombre que podría ser modelo de bañadores, les había preparado y mandado desde su viaje por trabajo

-Mmmm...sardinas y carne cruda...-se relamió la menor

-No sé cómo te puede gustar eso-dijo la mayos comiéndose su bocata de sardinas

-Pero si la carne cruda está muy rica...casi tanto como la poco hecha-respondió Kate moviendo la cola y haciendo que sonara el cascabel que tenía colgado de su lazo atado a la linda cola negra

-Y...¿¡Como te puede gustar llevar un cascabel sujeto a un lazo en la cola!?-exclamó la mayor cogiéndole la cola a su hermana (b89)

-¡NO ME TOQUES LA COLA!-gritó histérica la pequeña comenzando a morder las orejas de su hermana (b90)

-¡No me muerdas las orejas!-Cat sacó de su bolsillo un ovillo de lana y se lo tiró a su hermana, que dejó de morder a su hermana y comenzó a jugar tiernamente con él(NA:Kate ya se había comido su almuerzo)

-Así que así es como la doblegas ¿Eh?-dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Al girarse vieron a dos chicos bastante parecidos y muy atractivos

-Perdonad si os hemos asustado, me llamo Bryce y éste es mi hermano pequeño, Shawn, yo soy un hombre lobo y él es un vampiro

-Encantadas, nosotras somo nuevas, somo catgirls o nekos, como prefiráis, Yo soy Kate o Katy o Kitty, como prefieras...-dijo coquetamente en broma.- Y ella es mi hermana mayor Cat.

-Gracias por el entusiasmo hermanita-dijo tocándole la cola para mosquearla

-Ya te he dicho..-con un aura totalmente maligna- ¡QUE NO ME TOQUES LA COLAAAA!-dijo dándole un zape bestial

-Au...no pude sacar el ovillo a tiempo...

-Esto...¿En serio sois hermanas?

-Pues claro, ¡Somos las hermanas Kitty!-dijeron a la vez con una pose espalda con espalda

-Esto es la leche...-dijo Bryce con cara de ¬¬

-Me gusta el cascabel de tu cola, Kate -dijo Shawn- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-No

-¡Qué fría...!

-Je,je...Lo siento, es que no me gusta que me toquen la cola...

-Eres mala...ya no te quiero...

-Venga, venga, que no es para tanto...Te dejaré tocar mi cola...

-SIIII. Bieeen -se acerca corriendo y se restriega la cara con la cola de Kate y hace sonar el cascabel- ¡Qué guay! Gracias Kate -la abraza

-¿Y tú eres un vampiro? ¿En serio?

-Si, mira -dijo enseñándole los colmillitos

-Yo también tengo...-dijo sonriendo y enseñando sus gatunos colmillitos.

-Anda...tú también...Por cierto, ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de que las catgirls se lamen para limpiarse?

-No, eso sólo son leyendas inventadas por los hombres lobos y los perros...-se da la vuelta y se comienza a lamer la mano.

-RIIIIIN-

-La campana... nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde-se disculpó la mayor, cogió de la muñeca a su hermana y corrieron a clase.

Lo que más les gustaba a los chicos de las gemelas era su forma de hablar, su forma de complementarse mutuamente, su forma de lucir la ropa...Todas la chicas del insti llevaban el mismo uniforme, en otros colores, pero ellas eran las que mejor lo lucían, Kate lo llevaba rosa palo con cuadrados más oscuros y falda rosa con zapatos de tacón rosas y Cat lo llevaba lila con cuadrados más oscuros y falda lila y zapatos lilas, todas uniformadas, pero ellas lo lucían diferente, hacían que el uniforme pareciera lo más de lo más en ropa, se movían con una elegancia natural, moviendo sus rubios cabellos, sus orejitas y colas negras, sus ojos azules eran muy expresivos. Lo único que era malo en ellas era la envidia que siempre despertaban en todas las chicas.

-Buenos días chicos, tengo una noticia muy importante... ¡Han llegado los días de karaoke!, a partir de hoy tendréis que preparar una canción y cantarla en el karaoke, podéis elegir mínimo cinco canciones. ¡Suerte!

-Katrina, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que si Caterina

-¡A elegir canciones y lucirnos!-exclamaron las dos a la vez, corrieron a su casa, prepararon la ropa(NA:En ese día les dejan llevar lo que se les antoje, sin pasarse demasiado). Eligieron las canciones, las practicaron y fueron volando al Instituto Monster con todo preparado.

A la hora de comer

Las gemelas se fueron corriendo a los vestuarios dejando de lado a sus amigos, los hermanos Frost Withingale

Llegaron a los vestuarios, se cambiaron y se prepararon para salir al escenario

-Muy bien alumnos, ha llegado el evento tan esperado por todos: ¡El karaoke!, para empezar tenemos a dos alumnas a las que todos conocemos que nos van a hacer levantarnos de los asientos, con todos ustedes...¡Las gemelas Kitty!

Las hermanas salieron al escenario con un conjunto muy mono: Una camiseta rosa y lila y una falda a juego, unos zapatos blancos con tacón de aguja, Kate llevaba el pelo suelto y un poco alisado (NA: Muy ondulado por llevar siempre tirabuzones) y Cat lo llevaba recogido en una coleta lateral

(R6Sober)con Kate a la guitarra y cantando junto con su hermana

(R110CometasPorElCielo) Con ambas cantando, en los solos primero la menor y luego la mayor

(R122Sunisup)Ambas hermanas cantan y bailan por igual

(R10Bornthisway)Kate canta, su hermana en los coros

(H21Womanizer)Cat canta y Kate baila

(H18WhenIGrowUp)Ambas cantan, Kate hace de prota y baila

-Muy bien chicas, no he podido parar de bailar, habéis estado divinas-las felicitó el presentador

-Gracias-dijeron a la vez y se retiraron entre bastidores

-¡Chicas, habéis estado brillantes! ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ser vuestro amigo!-corrió a abrazarlas Shawn

-Habéis estado aceptables...muy bien-dijo Bryce con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible

-Gracias, chicos

Los últimos cantantes hicieron su actuación, ahora todos debían salir al escenario para descubrir al ganador, o ganadores. Todos tenían los nervios a flor de piel y no podían evitarlo

-Y el ganador es... ... ... ¡LAS GEMELAS KITTY!

No se lo podían creer, ¡Habían ganado! Les parecía alucinante, se abrazaron emocionadas y fueron a recoger su premio, después del karaoke hubo una impresionante fiesta a la que todos acudieron, bailaron, cantaron y se lo pasaron bien. Cuando terminó las chicas se fueron a su casa y durmieron, agotadas hasta el día siguiente.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

-Maldito despertador...te mataré -Kate cogió el despertador y lo tiró por la ventana con tal fuerza que atravesó dos jardines y fue a parar a la casa de los Wolf, los vecinos que siempre les devolvían las cosas a los demás.-Odio las mañanas-dijo Kate levantándose y yéndose hacia la ducha, después se vistió, desayunó y fue al Instituto olvidándose de algo MUY importante que descubriría más tarde. Kate llegó a clase, se sentó en su sitio y esperó al profesor. Bryce y Shawn llegaron, se sentaron, se giraron y Shawn fue el que formuló la pregunta

-¿Dónde está Kate?

-Kate soy yo...¬¬

-Ah, perdona, es que como te has alisado completamente el pelo...

-Ya, me suele pasar...

-Bueno, a lo que iba, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa-respondió secamente

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no he dormido lo suficiente-dijo haciendo sonar su cascabel

-Te compadezco...

En ese momento llegó el profesor y les anunció la actividad del día

-Muy bien niños, después del concurso tocan los demás festivales...en los que participaréis, los que queráis. Hoy toca... ¡Festival de baile! Será hoy a mediodía, Divertíos en la feria mientras tanto-y se fue

Al grupo de Kate les tocaba hacer la posada, harían de meseros en la feria y en su tiempo libre irían a los demás puestos.

-Kate, te tienes que poner esto-dijo Lila Wolf, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, enseñándole un vestido de sirvienta maid

-Va -lo cogió y se lo puso,

(R14StillWaiting)Inmediata mente comenzó a trabajar sin parar, atendiendo a TODO el mundo, que había MUCHAS personas a esa hora precisa, trabajó sin descanso hasta más no poder, creía que moriría si no se tomaba un descanso dentro de poco...Por fin llegó el descanso, corrió fuera y se topó con su hermana muy cabreada y apurada

-¡Me has dejado en casa plantada! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? TE MATARÉ

Kate, que no quería perder más tiempo sacó un ovillo de lana, se lo tiró a su hermana y se largó corriendo.

Llegó el mediodía, quería participar en el concurso, pero era en parejas, al aproximarse al sitio dónde se celebraría el festival y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Shawn, le cogió y sin ninguna explicación los inscribió a ambos en el festival

-¡Pero yo no sé bailar!-se quejó Shawn

-Sólo sígueme y siente el ritmo-dijo Kate con una sonrisa

-Vale...

En ese momento Kate vio a su hermana con un Bryce, un poco molesto por las mismas razones que Shawn, la miró y Cat se fue con la cabeza alta, el orgullo herido y arrastrando a Bryce

-¿Así que mi hermana quiere guerra? Pues la tendrá-se giró encarando a Shawn- ¡Vamos a ganar!

El festival empezó, los primeros fueron Cat y Bryce, lo hicieron bien, pero nunca mejor que ella y Shawn...Ellos eran los siguientes, salió con Shawn de la mano cruzándose con su hermana, ni se miraron y pasaron de largo. La pareja se colocó y esperó a que sonara la música(H28PasodobleDavidCivera)Bailaron y bailaron hasta el final, llegaron al final posaron y se quedaron quietos, unos segundos después se retiraron entre bastidores, en donde se encontraron con sus respectivos hermanos

-Suerte, pringada

-Eso te lo debería de decir yo, gatita -entre ellas saltaron rayos y chispas, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron con sus respectivas parejas

Al terminar el festival el presentador reunió a todas las parejas para presentar a la pareja ganadora

-Muy bien pequeños adolescentes, voy a presentar a la pareja ganadora, se puede palpar la tensión en el ambiente...Y la pareja ganadora es...¡Shawn Frost y Katrina Kitty!

-No me lo puedo creer...¿Hemos ganado?

-Si Shawn, si, ¡Hemos ganado!-dijo Kate abrazando a su pareja con alegría bajo la mirada furibunda de su hermana mayor que, con el orgullo por los suelos, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó por atrás

-Lo siento mucho mi gatita linda, es que me molestó mucho que me dejaras sola en casa...pero no debí retarte

-Y yo no debí de haberme olvidado de despertarte...Lo siento mucho Caterina

-Yo también lo siento Katrina...

-¿Abrazo?

-Abrazo-ambas hermanas se abrazaron, los chicos sentían que sobraban, hasta que una mano de cada una arrastró por un hombro de cada uno al abrazo

El día siguiente transcurrió agotador trabajando en la posada, sirviendo, quitando, picoteando a escondidas, escaqueándose...de todo. Pero al día siguiente...

-Kate, venga, levanta, que hoy es un día muy especial

-¿El día de deja dormir a tu hermana y no la molestes?

-Nooo, ese no

-Entonces no me interesa, buenas noches-y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta

-Venga hermanita, hazlo por mi...

-Bueno...vale...-se levanta de mala gana, está a punto de vestirse cuando aparece su hermana con un vestido de verano rosa, sandalias con un poco de tacón rosas y un biquini de tonos pastel muy mono

-¿Y esto?

-No preguntes y vístete-dijo a modo de respuesta Cat empujándola al baño con la ropa, cuando se hubo puesto todo salió y se dirigieron al Instituto, allí se encontraron con uno de los mejore amigos de Kate, Claude Beacons

-Hola Tulipán

-Hola Cascabel

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a Claire

-¿Pero no sois hermanos?

-Si

-¿Entonces?

-La he dejado en casa plantada y estoy esperándola, que conste que le dije que la esperaba en el insti, anda, mira, por ahí viene

-Hola hermanito

-Hola

-¡Kate! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Clai

-Bueno, mi hermana y yo nos tenemos que ir, os vemos luego chicos...-dijo Cat cogiendo de la muñeca a Kate y arrastrándola hacia los hermanos Frost- ¿Está todo listo?

-Hola, yo también te deseo unos buenos días-contestó Bryce sarcástico

-Contesta

-Si, todo está listo

-Me alegro, ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-No, si eso se ve...-dijo sarcástica Kate

-Hey hermana, ¿Por qué siempre estás de tan mal humor?

-Por nada...Es que en la posada todos podéis descansar menos yo, sólo porque la señorita Mermaid no me ha perdonado por intentar comérmela y me hace trabajar un montón más que a vosotros, no puedo dormir muy bien porque estos días CIERTA GATITA se ha venido a mi cama a dormir y no me ha dejado de sobar como si fuera un peluche...

-Aish, lo siento, pero lo que toca hoy en el cole te va a encantar y te pondrá de mejor humor

Al doblar la esquina Kate se encontró con algo que le hizo sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo

-Ostras...¡Una playa enorme para todos!No me lo creo

-Y hoy tú serás la reina, todos nos dimos cuenta que trabajas demasiado...y como ganaste el festival de baile... éste era uno de los premios ¡Que lo disfrutes!

-¡Un escenario! ¡Arriba!-cogió a su hermana, subió le dio una guitarra, Bryce a la batería y comenzó a divertirse

(R13HeCouldBeTheOne)

(R89-95, 115 y 116 1D)Cantan los chicos, las chicas con los instrumentos y bailando

(R34Domino)

(R82BaladaBoa)

Bajan todos del escenario y son alabados por los espectadores, Kate coge sus cosas, las coloca en un sitio de la playa, se quita el vestido y las sandalias y corre al agua, su hermana al verla la imita y terminan ambas jugando en el agua con un puñado de babosos haciendo lo que mejor se le da: babear

-¿O traigo una toalla o algo para limpiaros la baba?-inquirió Kate y siguió jugando

Unos minutos después se les unieron los chicos, Claire(diablesa, al igual que su hermano, Claude Beacons), Mary (una hija de fantasma), Diana (una elfo), Lorelei (una ninfa Lorelei), Nive (una dragón de la nieve), Nick (un ángel muy sexy que estaba totalmente colado por Kate), Angelo (un demonio súper sexy que se moría por los huesos de Cat) (NA:Kate, Cat, Nick y Angelo son los más guapos del instituto) y otros chicos y chicas más. Cuando Kate salió Nick la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, Nick era alto, con el pelo castaño y un flequillo que le caía por la frente, tenía unos ojos que casi daban miedo, de un color verde intenso, y una de esas miradas que te atraviesan y te subyugan, pero su mirada dulce era algo irresistible...derretía como el chocolate a todas las chicas, excepto a una ,Katrina Kitty, Nick se había propuesto conquistar a la chica, pero hay que admitir que Kate era muy difícil de conquistar...

-_Hi, beautiful princess of my heart, today you are shining_

_-Go out -_dicho eso y para finalizar la conversación se convirtió en un gato negro de ojos azules muy mono y se largó

-_How unfriendly...¡I love it!_

Kate se había reunido con su hermana y ambas paseaban por la playa en forma de gatas negras,una con un cascabel en el cuello y un lazo en la cola y la otra sin nada. Claude se acercó despacio a las gemelas y cogió rápidamente a Kate por el pellejo de cogote cuando, en esto el gato se puso a hablar

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo Claude Beacons!

-Jo, no sabía que hablabas

-Pues claro, qué te crees, ¿Que maúllo?

-En tu forma de gato si...

-Muy bien, -se volvió a convertir en catgirl- ¿Mejor?

-Mejor

Ese día fue de lo más divertido, la hicieron reina de la playa, se puso una falda de hierba, dos cocos y bailó el Hula-Hula. Cuando terminó volvieron a casa y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa

-¡Papá, mamá!-exclamó Kate corriendo a abrazarlos- ¿Habéis vuelto ya?

-Si, mi querida gatita, hemos vuelto

-¿Qué tal vuestro último viaje?-preguntó Cat

-Muy bien, me encantaría que vinierais la próxima vez

-Iremos encantadas papi -dijo Kate haciendo sonar el cascabel de su cola

-¿Aún sigues llevando cascabel?

-Si...

-Bueno, chicas, a la cama que mañana tenéis que madrugar -dijo la madre de las niñas

-Buenas noches papis -dijeron las dos a la vez y se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente se despertaron más tarde porque sabían que sus padres les iban a preparar el desayuno. Fueron al insti, todo transcurrió sin nada especial, pero al final del día...

-Kate ¿T...te gus...gustaría s...salir con...conmi...conmigo?

-Claro Shawn, encantada, ¿Me recoges a las siete?

-Vale

-Y tú Cat ¿Sales conmigo?

-Vale Bryce

-¡Cita doble!

-¡No es una cita!

-Pues salida doble

-Encantada. Hasta las siete

Se fueron a casa, se ducharon, se volvieron locas para encontrar la ropa perfecta, y cuando la encontraron se la pusieron, se maquillaron y esperaron. Kate llevaba un vestido blanco escote cuadrado y manga globo con un lazo debajo del pecho y unas cintas que formaban una X en el cuello y te ataban por detrás(b189), y unos zapatos blancos de tacón, abiertos por delante que se juntaban en el centro (a58), Cat llevaba un vestido negro con encajes del mismo color en la punta de la falda y una especie de corsé (b192) y unos zapatos negros abiertos por delante con cremalleras (b3). A las siete en punto los chicos llamaron a la puerta y las parejas se fueron

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Kate, que por una vez en su vida se había quitado el cascabel

-A la feria

-¿¡A la feria!? ¡Qué guay!-exclamó Kate

-Parece que hoy estás de mejor humor-dijo Shawn, que iba vestido con una camiseta gris claro con una camisa azul abierta encima, unos vaqueros por debajo de la rodilla con muchos bolsillos y unas converse grises.

-Ya, es que mamá y papá volvieron a casa ayer y nos quieren llevar en su próximo viaje a Miami...

-Vaya...creo que es la primera vez que veo a Kate sin su cascabel-comentó Bryce que vestía una camiseta azul celeste, unos vaqueros rotos por la rodilla y unas DC azules

-¡Oye! No es la primera vez, me lo quito para dormir y para salir...

-Vale...ya decía yo que nunca la había visto sin cascabel

-Dejemos de hablar de mi cascabel y de mis gustos de moda...

-Mira Kate, ahí tienes a tu más fiel admirador Nick

-Oh, no...

-_Oh! Kate, you came...so...let's have fun me and you in my house, without control_

_-You are such an idiot, i'm not here for you, i'm with my best friends and i'm not gonna have fun with you...bastard_

_-C'mon girl, don't be so unfiendly..._

_-If i'm being unfriendly it's because you are here, you are so disgusting to me. Bye_

_-But...-_quiso decir, pero ya se había ido

Después de ese incidente las parejas se dirigieron a las atracciones de la feria, primero fueron a la casa del terror, Kate salió traumada por lo que había visto, después fueron a la montaña rusa, montaron cinco veces seguidas, luego tomaron algo y , finalmente, fueron a la noria...se subieron en dos cabinas distintas. Kate y Shawn se pusieron algo melosos y a derramar un poco de miel recordando sus momentos juntos mientras miraban la luna, que, por suerte, no era llena (NA: Sería todo un desastre para el hombre lobo y el vampiro...) y bajaron algo acaramelados. Un minuto después salieron sus hermanos, pero algo no iba bien, Cat salió corriendo indignada y a punto de llorar y Kate la siguió para consolarla, se dirigió a los baños y Kate entró con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita?

-Q...qu...que Br...Bryce me...me ha ll...lama...do golosa, gorda, asquerosa y puta sin razón aparente...-dijo y se echó a llorar allí mismo, en los brazos de su hermana pequeña, que ya estaba maquinando alguna maldad que hacerle a Bryce en clase de magia y hechicería.

Mientras, con los hermanos Frost

-¿Qué le has hecho para que salga así?

-Me dijo que yo era muy frío y que no caía bien a las personas de mi alrededor por mi comportamiento...

-Si, pero no tenías por qué arruinar la cita, le podría haber dicho que te ha hecho daño o algo parecido...

-Y ella no tenía por qué decirme eso...me ha dolido mucho...y más siendo precisamente **_ella_**

-Ya sé que te gusta mucho...pero no seas tan frío o la perderás...me ha costado mucho esta amistad con las gemelas, no quiero que por un error se pierda todo, piensa en los demás también, por favor...voy a ver si Cat está bien... tú vete a casa y no lo estropees más. Hasta luego

-Adiós-dijo y se fue a su casa, allí se le escaparon unas lágrimas de rabia contra su ser, después de un buen rato volvió su hermano, corrió a recibirle y le exigió el diagnóstico de la situación

-Está muy dolida por lo que le dijiste y difícilmente te lo va a perdonar...y su hermana...más te vale estar atento y cuidarte las espaldas...está muy enfadada...

-Vale, gracias-y con eso se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente estaban las gemelas Kitty y Shawn reunidos en el jardín del colegio cuando llegó Bryce

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?

-Hola hermano

-Hola Bryce -dijo de mala gana Kate y se largó

-...-Cat simplemente le ignoró y se fue con su hermana

-Ya lo has visto...

-Ya lo he visto...

Así pasaron los días, Cat no veía, oía, sentía, ni percibía a Bryce, Kate se vengaba diariamente haciéndole cosas como vaciarle un cubo de pintura rosa encima, teñirle el pelo de rojo, meterle una rana, cortesía de Scotty, en la comida, poner carteles de Bryce con el mensaje "EL MÁS BUSCADO:ROMPECORAZONES NÚMERO UNO" y toda clase de cosas humillantes, eso fue hasta que un día Bryce se hartó, en los pasillos se cruzó con Cat, la cogió del brazo y la metió en un armario muy estrecho

-Mira Cat, lo siento, me hiciste daño, no debí de decirlo y me he arrepentido cada segundo de estos días, en serio, necesito que me perdones, no puedo aguantar este tormento de que me ignores

-...-apartó la cara y cerró los ojos para no tener que verle

-Caterina Kitty, por favor, perdóname, yo...yo hice eso...por...porque... te...qu...quiero, Caterina, me gustas, ya sé que no tengo nada que hacer contra todos tus pretendientes y todo eso, pero yo sólo quiero que me perdones y que no me hagas sufrir más

-...-abrió los ojos sorprendida, sonrió y, lentamente, fue girando la cabeza hacia Bryce- La verdad es que...tú también me gustas Bryce...

-¿En serio?

-Si

Bryce cogió suavemente de la barbilla a Cat, hizo que la mirara a los ojos y la besó profundamente con ternura, dulzura y delicadeza. Cat pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Bryce y lo acercó más a ella, él pasó sus brazos por la cintura y profundizó más el beso. Después de unos minutos necesitaron oxígeno y se tuvieron que separar. Salieron, cogidos de la mano y sonrientes, del armario y se dirigieron a sus cases.

Por la tarde en casa de las gemelas

-Hola mamá, hola papá-les dijeron dándole un beso a cada uno

-Hola hijas, ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Mamá, hace diez años que no lo pasamos bien...

-Aish, perdóneme señorita no-me-lo-paso-bien-en-el-instituto, no lo sabía

-No importa mamá-le restó importancia Cat

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar- dijo su padre seriamente, cosa que nunca hacía, se sentaron todos en unos sofás rojos de terciopelo, que estaban en frene el uno del otro con la mesita de café de por medio, y las gemelas esperaron la noticia

-Chicas, queremos deciros que en estos cinco años que no hemos estado os agradecemos mucho el que hayáis aguantado, el que os hayamos dejado a vuestra suerte, y os queremos pedir perdón...

-Mamá, al grano-dijo Kate, que no aguantaba los rodeos

-Tenéis un hermanito-dijo rápidamente su madre

-¿Qué?-preguntó Cat

-¡Cómo mola! ¿Puedo verlo?-dijo emocionada Kate

-Claro, tiene diez años, arriba, tercera puerta a la izquierda

-Bien-salió corriendo hacia arriba

-Pero mamá, ¿Un hermano?

-Si, hija, nació allí y no pude decíroslo ayer, lo siento...

-No tiene importancia mamá, todo miembro de la familia es bienvenido

-¡Qué guapo eres, hermanito! Te quiero-sonó la voz de la menor

-Yo también hermanita-sonó una dulce voz en el piso de arriba y un minuto después apareció Kate con un niño de diez años de la mano rubio y de ojos muy grandes marrones de apariencia inocente y alegre (b25)

-Pues si que es mono...-admitió Cat

-Te voy a llevar a conocer a mis amigos ¿Vale?

-¡Si! Me iré con Kate-chan

-Llámame onee-chan

-Vale onee-chan-dijo sonriendo

-Me cambio y bajo muy rápido- se separó de su hermanito y fue a arreglarse , a los cinco minutos bajó vestida con una máscara de pestañas muy mona lila, verde y negra, con una base de maquillaje que hacía que su piel pareciera lisa y perfecta y los labios con un cacao que hacia que fueran rosaditos y suaves (b2) y ambos salieron a conocer la ciudad y a los amigos de Kate, Cat salió de incógnito para controlar a su hermana

-¿Y tú eres la mayor o la menor?

-Por desgracia soy la menor-miró al frente y vio a Nick- ¡Ostras es Nick!

-Amigo o enemigo

-Enemigo, pero no digas anda, voy a hacer algo que más adelante te enseñaré a hacer-tomó su forma de gato negro- Haz como si pasearas conmigo y pasa de largo

-Muy bien-asintió su hermano y pasó de largo

-Gracias-se volvió a convertir en catgirl- Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre

-Honey

-¡Qué lindo!

-Gracias, a mi también me gusta mucho el tuyo

-Gracias Honey -siguió mirando a ver si veía a sus amigos y los vio a todos en la heladería de siempre, y allí se dirigió- Hola chicos, este es mi hermano Honey, Honey estos son: Claude y Claire Beacons, Shawn, Bryce, el novio de Cat, Mary, Diana, Lorelei, Nive, Angelo...

-Encantado

-Oye Kate, ¿Te has enterado?-preguntó Clai

-No, ¿De qué?

-Que han abierto un nuevo karaoke en la calle de la araña aplastada

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué guay! Iré cuando pueda. Gracias por la información Clai

-No hay de qué

-Katrina, anda con cuidado, Nick te está buscando por cielo y tierra...-dijo Shawn con sorna

-Ya me lo he encontrado...Bueno, adiós, tengo que enseñarle toda la ciudad

-Adiós Kate -dijo Bryce

-Adiós-se despidieron de los hermanos y siguieron paseando por la ciudad. Al anochecer volvieron muy satisfechos a casa, cenaron y se fueron a la cama

-Oyasumi nasai onee-chan

-Oyasumi nasai Honey

Todos se fueron a dormir, bueno, todos los menores, porque los padres les vieron dormir unos minutos y luego fueron a observar sus fotos de cuando eran pequeños

-Han crecido tanto... sobre todo las gemelas- comentó la madre mirando una foto de ambas abrazándose por los hombros, con el signo de V en sus manos y echadas hacia delante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé Lila, ya se han hecho mayores

-Y no hemos estado con ellas en sus momentos más importantes...me siento muy culpable, con Honey vamos a estar todos, pero a su edad nosotros nos íbamos a Miami... por el maldito trabajo... me siento tan mal...

-No le des más vueltas Lila, ellas saben que las queremos mucho y que nunca las abandonaremos

-Mamá, no te culpes por eso, teníais que ir, es más, para que no os perdierais nada os lo escribimos todo en un diario común- dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Katrina?

-Si, mamá

-Oh, mi pequeña...-dijo abrazándola

-Ya no soy tu pequeña, ahora Honey es vuestro pequeño...

-No, vosotras siempre seréis nuestras pequeñas-dijo aún abrazándola

-Te voy a traer el diario-se deshizo del abrazo y corrió a la parte de arriba, revolvió un poco un cajón y encontró el cuadernito rosa y lila con un lazo mitad rosa, mitad lila, lo cogió y bajó rápidamente con él entre las manos-Toma -se lo tendió a sus padres y volvió a la cama

Al día siguiente

En el colegio las gemelas estaban ya en sus respectivos asientos, cuando se les acercaron Valery y Lara Jane, unas gemelas mujer-lobo muy cursis e inaguantables

-Hola pringadas

-Lárgate Lara

-No, venimos a retaros a un duelo

-¿Un duelo de qué?-preguntó más interesada Kate

-Un duelo de canto, queremos probar personalmente si sois tan buenas como dicen...

-¡Aceptamos!-respondió rápidamente Kate, con la aprobación de su hermana

-Muy bien, será hoy a las seis y media en el nuevo karaoke. Nos vemos _loosers_

-Adiós _barbies_

El día pasó muy despacio para las gemelas, en cuanto sonó la campana de final de clases salieron disparadas a su casa, se arreglaron rápidamente se despidieron de su hermano y de sus padres, muy ocupados leyendo los cinco años ''perdidos'' y se encaminaron al local. Allí las esperaban las amigas inseparables

-Por fin llegáis, creía que huiríais como las gallinas que sois...

-No hables, que se te gastará la horrible voz que tienes y no me podré reír un rato-contestó Kate

Entraron, se vistieron, Kate:un vestido rosa escote corazón con un cinturón negro debajo del pecho, dos rosas encima y una debajo y en la falda algunas motas negras (b59), unos zapatos de tacón rosa con un adorno en plan floripondio, pero bonito, negro (a31) y la máscara, la base y el cacao que utilizó para salir con Honey a ver la ciudad(b2). Cat: un vestido azul muy claro con un cinturón morado y unos encajes morados encima del cinturón (b67) y unos zapatos de tacón con tiras blancas gruesas (a12). Estaban un poco, muy poco, nerviosas, sabían que aquellas chuchas se lo iban a complicar todo lo que pudieran y esperaban cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien perdedoras, estas son las reglas: Nada de _playback, _que os conozco..., nada de usar como músicos a vuestros novios, a cualquier otra persona menos a ellos, debéis bailar y cantar a la vez, cantaréis varias canciones cada una, que elegiremos nosotras, exceptuando una en la que os dejaremos cantar juntas...en las demás cantaréis por separado.-se fueron y las anunciaron

-No, te necesito Cat, no puedo hacerlo sin ti...

-Lo siento hermana, tendrás que aguantar, tranquila, si quieres la primera la hacemos juntas

-Vale, seré fuerte

Ambas salieron al escenario había un montón de personas, debía de haber ido todo el insti...pero iban a estar juntas en esta primera canción y serían fuertes

(R26GiveItAll)

Muy bien, ahora sólo les quedaba aguantar lo que les cayera...La primera fue la pobre Kate, que usó a Claude y a Claire como batería y guitarra, respectivamente, los coros los hacían Lorelei y Diana

(R118WhereHaveYouBeen)Al principio empezó muy acongojada, pero cuando vio que nadie ponía cara de asco o disgustó se soltó del todo

La siguiente era Cat

(R100TheBoyDoesNothing)

Le volvía a tocar,por última vez a Kate

(R101CallMeMaybe)

La cantó tan bien que Lara se arrancó las extensiones y Valery se arrancó las uñas postizas. Ahora Cat

(R104UnMondeParfait)

Esa no la sabía,estaba en francés, aún encima, sólo su hermana sabía cantar en francés...¿Qué haría? Intentó cantar, pero las palabras salían sin que las pronunciara y es no era su voz...fingió que cantaba para que nadie lo notara. Terminó la canción y se dirigió a toda prisa a la cabina de voz y descubrió a su hermana saliendo de ella con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-No me parecía justo que te hicieran cantar algo que ni siquiera sabías pronunciar...sólo me limité a darte un pequeño empujoncito...-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡ERES LA MEJOR, KATRINA!

-Ya lo sé-contestó con modestia la menor

Las gemelas fueron con las personas que las retaron a esa prueba amañada y las descubrieron a una calva y a otra sin uñas

-¿Como habéis podido cantar tan bien, si yo misma elegía las canciones sobornando al de la cabina de voz?

-Así que no eran canciones al azar...-dijo entornando los ojos Kate

-¿Y no se suponía que tú tenías pánico escénico y tú no sabías cantar en francés?

-Yo lo superé -dijo Kate

-Y a mi me salvó un ángel

-Os toca

-Os vamos a dar un millón de vueltas-intentó aparentar tranquilidad Lara, pero le tembló demasiado la voz y eso la delató mucho

Las hermanas Jane intentaron cantar como sus contrincantes pero no les salió ni una nota bien, NI UNA

-Al parecer no sois tan duras como intentabais aparentar...

-Pero aún tengo una pregunta...¿Como habéis conseguido superar las pruebas?

-Sólo te diré una cosa que, seguramente, te ayude mucho a ser mejor persona y conseguir un nivel ''aristocrático'' mucho más alto, pero ni con tacones nos llegaréis a los tacones...La unión hace la fuerza y la fuerza te ayudará a ser mejor-dijo Kate con un guiño coqueto

-Gracias Kate

-No hay de qué- y se fueron del local con mas popularidad aún.

Al salir se encontraron con Bryce y Shawn, todos volvieron al local, que ya estaba vacío.

-Habéis estado geniales- dijo Shawn con cierto entusiasmo.

-Sí, me alegro de que esas dos tengan su merecido-prosiguió Bryce.

-Ah, ¿que no te importa que sean mujeres lobo?-dijo Cat.

-Ya, bueno, ellas son chuchas. Yo soy pura raza.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Lo has visto Kate? mi novio es un pura raza- dijo con cierto retintín.

-Pues el mio es un pura sangre.

-BUM BUM TAS-

Se giraron y vieron a Claude en la batería.

-¿Claude?-dijo Kate a regañadientes con cierto enfado.

-¿Sí?

-¿QUE HACES?

-Practicar.

-¡PUES PAAARA!

-Vale, vale.

Después ambas hermanas se retiraron a su hogar.

-Hola mamá, hola papá, volvimos

-Hola princesas, ¿Habéis hecho los deberes?

-Si, los intentamos hacer mientras Lara y Valery cantaban, pero a duras penas, porque eran penosas...

-Entonces ¿Les habéis dado una paliza?-dijo Honey saliendo de quién sabe dónde

-Si, hermanito, si, una paliza y un buen consejo...

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Honey

-Que la familia es lo más importante y la unión hace la fuerza-dijo Kate abrazándole -Cat, ¿No vienes?

-Voy-dijo Cat uniéndose al abrazo de hermanos

Fue un día curioso, pero más curioso fue el siguiente, las gemelas fueron al insti y dejaron a Honey en el cole, que les quedaba de camino, entraron y fueron interceptadas por Angelo y Nick

-Hola linda princesa, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Nick con un acento espantoso y muy despacio

-Bien Nick, hasta que llegaste

-Venga no seas mala

-Soy lo que me da la gana-y con eso concluyó la conversación entre ella y Nick

-¿E tú? ¿Quieres salir con me?

-Non, grazie -dijo y se fue con su hermana

Las clases fueron tan aburridas que Kate sacó el ovillo y se puso a jugar con él, su hermana la imitó y, cada una con su ovillo, se hicieron más rápidas las dos últimas horas de clase. Al sonido de la campana recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida del insti, hasta que Cat vio a Bryce y dejó sola a su hermana. Shawn, sin desaprovechar la situación, se acercó a Kate.

-Hola Katy ¿Te ha dejado sola?

-Si, la verdad, me alegro mucho de que salga con Bryce pero...me siento marginada...

-¿Está celosa?

-Para qué mentirte...si, muy celosa

-Y ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-Si-se sonroja muchísimo-Pero yo no le gusto...

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no me da señales de ello...

-Ven a mi casa después de hacer los deberes ¿Quieres?

-Vale

-Bueno, hasta después

-Adiós-se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un encantado Shawn tocándose la mejilla

Ese día Kate hizo los deberes a una velocidad absolutamente preocupante. Cerró los libros, y se fue a arreglarse. Cuando salió llevaba un vestido rosa y negro con calaveras con lazos y atado atrás (b92) y unos zapatos negros de terciopelo atados en el tobillo con un lazo por delante (b129) y maquillada con tonos rosados, llevaba un brillo de labios que hacía que parecieran irresistibles, generalmente no se arreglaba así para ir a casa de nadie, pero era **_su_** casa así que debía estar perfecta. Salió a toda prisa de casa, con cuidado de no estropearse los perfectos tirabuzones que llevaba únicamente en las puntas, lo demás lo llevaba liso (b88), llegó a la casa en cinco minutos, tocó el timbre y se arregló un poco los pocos defectillos. Shawn le abrió rápidamente la puerta y quedó deslumbrado por su belleza, era perfecta y la quería tal y como era, tan dulce y colorida, tan...magnífica, parecía una diosa...

-Hola, pasa

-Gracias-entró y se giró, no quería dejar de mirar a Shawn ni un momento, le encantaba esa ropa tan sexy, le sentaba genial, llevaba una camiseta azul muy claro debajo de una camisa abierta remangada azul más oscuro, unos pantalones verde grisáceo, a juego con sus ojos, por encima de la rodilla y unas deportivas azules y blancas de fútbol, se había peinado un poco y parecía...un ángel caído del cielo sólo para ella

-He preparado una merienda, si te parece merendamos juntos, Bryce y Cat se acaban de ir al parque de atracciones...

-Me encantaría merendar contigo, sería todo un placer

-No digas eso Katy...el honor sería mío y sólo mío...

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de madera de roble y merendaron juntos, hablaron de trivialidades, cosas simples

-Dime Katy, ¿Tienes novio?

-No, ¿Por?

-No, por nada-se sonrojó Shawn

-Eres adorable...-dijo Kate riendo

-Katy, he quedado contigo porque...-se dirigió al sofá de terciopelo negro y se sentó, Kate se sentó a su lado-Te quería decir que...

-Me gustas-terminó Kate

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustas, Shawn Frost, eres la única persona que ocupa mi corazón

Shawn cogió delicadamente el rostro de Kate y la besó con profunda ternura, permanecieron así unos minutos, haciendo pequeños movimientos sobre la boca del otro y disfrutando. Cuando Kate se tuvo que ir le dio un beso de despedida a su nuevo novio y regresó a casa, en dónde la esperaba un muy cabreado Honey

-¿En dónde estabas? Me he aburrido toda la tarde sin ti, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor

-No lo haré Honey, nunca más...Lo siento

Y se fue a dormir y a soñar con su ángel de la guarda

Al día siguiente era día sin uniforme, osea, viernes

-Buenos días Kate, ¿Qué tal?-preguntó su hermano al ir a despertarla

-Buenos días Honey, muy bien, gracias

-Hermana, y si...

-Vale -respondió la otra

-¿Qué pasa hermanitas?

-Nada Honey, no pasa nada-dijo Kate con una sonrisa y meneando la cabeza-Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que cambiarnos...

-Oh, hasta después, bajad pronto

-Adiós -Cat cerró la puerta y ambas se vistieron rápidamente

Kate bajó con un palabra de honor negro y rosa (b156), unos pantalones vaqueros cortados y descosidos por encima de la rodilla(b172), un colgante de plata con forma de murciélago con diamantes incrustados (b241) y unas manoletinas rosas, Cat llevaba un vestido corto vaquero que al final tenía un volante rosa a juego con una torera vaquera(b123) y unos zapatos blancos de tacón con plataforma (a82). Estaban guapísimas, deslumbraban con gran esplendor y estaban muy lindas, sobre todo Kate...

En el colegio

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien...vaya Kate, estás muy...

-¿Linda? Si, lo sé...

-Kate quítate eso ahora mismo-exigió Shawn

-No,¿Qué te pasa Shawn?

-He dicho que te lo quites, ¿No ves cómo te miran los chicos?

-Así que es eso...estás celoso

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-Mira, ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Haz lo que te salga de las narices, a mi no me importa-y se fue malhumorado

-¡PUES A MI ME EMPORTAS TÚ MENOS!-gritó Kate y se largó con viento fresco y con frialdad, aunque por dentro estuviera totalmente destrozada

-Nuca la había visto tratar a alguien con tanta frialdad, creo que hasta yo lo habría hecho mucho más suave, ha atacado en el núcleo...-se asombró Bryce- Ni yo mismo soy tan cruel...

Pasaron los días y Kate y Shawn se distanciaban aún más, sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados, el día anterior Kate había amenazado a Honey con pegarle un puñetazo en la boca para que se callara y Shawn había hecho un agujero en la pared intentando dar a su hermana mayor un puñetazo por entrar en su habitación sin tocar la puerta...Kate no podía estar de peor humor. Así que un día, por el bien de su familia, decidió ir a relajarse, cantando en el karaoke. Cuando llegó vio a Shawn y sintió una profunda tristeza, le iba a pedir disculpas pero paró en seco, lo iba a hacer de otra manera más musical y marchosa

-Espero que capte la indirecta-se decía Kate a sí misma en el escenario

(VH5BecauseYoulovedMe)

(VH7LoQueSoy)tocando el piano y con mucho sentimiento

(VH20RightHere)

(R43HeCouldBeTheOne)

Se retiró lentamente entre bastidores y se fue yendo a su casa cuando una mano se posó con delicadeza en su hombro, se giró y vio a un Shawn con lágrimas en los ojos que se le abalanzó encima y no dejó de llorar pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que fue un mal novio y que le perdonara

-Shawn, cinco minutos después de nuestra pelea ya te había perdonado -le tranquilizó y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Al día siguiente

Las dos hermanas fueron al instituto (junto con Honey), tras dejar a Honey en su curso fueron al polideportivo donde las esperaban Shawn, Bryce y Claude, que estaba curioseando en el escenario que habían montado para el baile de Halloween, que por cierto era dentro de cuatro días.  
-Hola chicos- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-A veces me asusta lo unidas que estáis- dijo Bryce con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te iras acostumbrando, teniendo en cuenta que acabaras viviendo en...-dijo Kate pero la interrumpió Cat con un codazo.

-Oye, calladita estás mas mona- le dijo Cat por lo bajinis

Bryce se sonrojo un poco intentando inútilmente que no se notara.

-Qué pereza ahora espalderas en gimnasia-dijo Shawn para cambiar de conversación.  
-Ya bueno para ti no es un problema, no se te subirá la sangre a la cabeza- dijo Cat con sarcasmo.  
-BUM BUM TAS-

Se giraron y volvieron a ver a Claude con la batería.

-¿CLAUUDEEE?  
-¿Sí?  
-¡PARAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillo Kate haciendo que vibrara todo el polideportivo  
-¡OYE! Mi música es como un barco que navega libremente por el mar azul de océano.  
-¿Sí? pues como no pares... ¡ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE DE QUE ESE BARCO SE HUNDA Y SE META POR DONTE TÚ Y YO SABEMOS!-dijo Kate con la cara de gato (ojos de serpiente y colmillos largos)

Después de eso Claude salio despavorido, y Kate recuperó su compostura seria y se arregló el pelo.

-¿Creéis que me pasado un poco?

-¿Un poco? Kate, ha salido corriendo-dijo Cat un poco asustada de ver a su hermana de esa forma.  
-Ya bueno, detalles sin importancia.

-Creo que no va a volver...

-Voy a buscarle

-Te echaré de menos -dijo Shawn

-Adiós cariño mío-y se fue a buscar a Claude, le encontró escondido en el armario de las escobas-Venga, Claude, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro, anda, ven aquí pequeñín-dijo abriendo los brazos para que la abrazase

-Voy -y se dirigió a los brazos de su mejor amiga

Ambos volvieron felices y en paz al polideportivo, a tiempo de empezar la clase. Al final de la clase tuvieron que ayudar con el festival de Halloween.

Los días pasaron rápido y llegó el tan ansiado festival, así que todos los estudiantes se disfrazaron de todo lo más variado, algunos graciosos se disfrazaron de humanos. Las gemelas se iban a disfrazar la una de la otra pero pensaron que sus novios se confundirían de gemela y se liarían todo el rato, por un lado querían eso pero...fueron buenas y se disfrazaron Kate de enfermera sexy(d26) y Cat de árbitro sexy(d33), fueron al insti con Honey disfrazado de vampiro y fueron a ver a sus novios, les vieron de espaldas y les taparon los ojos

-¿Quién soy?-dijeron ambas a la vez

-Katy -dijo Shawn

-Cat -dijo Bryce

-Muy bien -dijeron ambas a la vez sonriendo ante las caras de babosos de sus novios

-Yo voy de enfermera -aclaró Kate

-Y yo de árbitro -dijo Cat

-Y-y-ya l-l-lo vem-mos

-Por dios, sois unos babosos-dijo Cat

-Yo creo que la mía está más buena-dijo Shawn

-Las dos están muy buenas -contestó el otro

-Te daré la razón por esta vez...

-¿Queréis parar de babear? A este paso acabaremos ahogándonos en vuestras babas...-se quejó Kate

-Hermana, creo que deberíamos habernos traído el impermeable...

-Vale, pero porque eres tú-dijo Shawn

-Gracias-le respondió Kate

Las parejitas se fueron con sus amigos, Claude estaba muy emocionado porque iba a tocar en el festival de la tarde y luego, a lo mejor, cantaba. El grupo estaba formado por Bryce, Shawn y Claude, iban a tocar por la tarde y sería su primera actuación. Llevaban meses practicando y ensayando. Las gemelas no les habían escuchado nunca porque ellos no habían querido, pero Kate había oído cantar a Claude en los vestuarios cuando se quedaba solo y Shawn...Shawn cantaba mucho para ella. Cat había escuchado a Bryce una vez, y de casualidad. Pero las gemelas pensaban que eran muy buenos, no tanto como ellas, pero buenos. Por la mañana todos estuvieron en las actividades preparadas por los profesores y alumnos de bachillerato. Por la tarde fueron al concierto de los chicos: Claude-batería y cantante, Bryce-guitarrista y cantante y Shawn-cantante

(R84Boyfriend)

(R92OneThing) Shawn-Claude-Bryce

(R90IShouldHaveKissedYou)

(R91Nanana)

(R14StillWaiting) Bryce canta

(R16StoleMyHeart) Los tres cantan

(R11WhatMakesYouBeautifull) También cantan los tres

(R95UpAllNight)Lo mismo

(R12AiSeEuTePego) Cantan todos, de los instrumentos se encargan otros y sacan a las gemelas a bailar

(R123IntroducingMe) En esta canta Claude y Bryce toca la guitarra

(R17Monster) Canta Claude

(R18Mylife/confessions)

(R19Gracekelly) Canta Shawn

(R20NaNaNa)

(R1Humans) Cantan Shawn y Bryce y Claude toca la guitarra

-Y para terminar nuestro concierto vamos a cantar algo más típico de éstas fechas- dijo tétricamente Claude

(R3ThisisHalloween)

En ese momento subieron las chicas al escenario y lo tomaron, sin dejar bajara los chicos

(R21Nomedigasqueno)

-¡FIIIN!-gritaron a coro las gemelas

Todos regresaron a bastidores, las Kitty iban riendo con Claude y Claire, pero los chicos iban demasiado callados

-Chicos,¿os pasa algo?-peguntó Kate con una sonrisa angelical

-No, nada...sólo que nuestras novias nos han arruinado el espectáculo...-les espetó Bryce

-¡¿QUE NOSOTRAS QUÉ?!-exclamaron ambas a la vez-Nosotras no os hemos arruinado nada, sólo lo hemos mejorado-siguieron hablando a la vez

-¿Es que no podéis estar ni un minuto sin llamar la atención? Siempre estáis ahí, ¡ni en nuestro concierto nos podíais dejar en paz!- gritó Shawn

-¿Perdona?-dijo Cat- Nosotras sólo queríamos cantar con vosotros, a fin de cuentas sois nuestros novios... Y nos hacía mucha ilusión cantar con vosotros

-¡Eso no os da ningún derecho de subir al escenario, quitarnos los micrófonos y fastidiarlo todo con vuestras estridentes y horribles voces!-gritó Shawn

-...-Kate, al ser la más sensible de las dos, cogió a Claude de la muñeca, se dio la vuelta y se llevó a Claude a su casa para, una vez allí, llorar desconsoladamente abrazada a él

-Mirad lo que habéis hecho...-dijo Cat viendo a su hermana en ese estado, ella parecía dura, pero, en realidad, era un verdadero trozo de pan- No podéis imaginaros lo que acabáis de desatar...puede que parezca dura...pero es muy sensible, y extremadamente agresiva...se vengará de vosotros a menos que le pidáis perdón de todo corazón...y a mi también. Lo único que me duele es que ni siquiera penséis en nuestros sentimientos-dicho eso se retiró con Angelo, que estaba feliz de la vida de que Cat le hubiera elegido a él

-¡PUES QUE SE VENGUE, AQUÍ ESTARÉ, ESPERÁNDOLA! Nunca le pediré disculpas por lo que ha hecho...-dijo con rencor Shawn

Cuando los chicos salieron TODOS los del insti les rodearon y le felicitaron por el concierto, expresaron su satisfacción por el número final y les preguntaron dónde estaban las chicas y Claude, lo que hizo que los chicos se sintieran unos sin corazón, unos bordes y una basura de personas. Cuando llegaron a su casa llamaron inmediatamente a las gemelas para disculparse por ser tan malos con ellas y no pensar en sus sentimientos

-...¿Sí?-preguntó una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, soy Shawn, el novio de tu hermana, ¿está por ahí? Es que quiero pedirle perdón...

-Voy a mirar si quiere hablar contigo...cuando volvió a casa ni me saludó y se metió en su habitación con Claude, al poco tiempo llegó Cat y ahora está con Angelo en el salón...nunca las había visto así...

-¿Podrías ponerme con Cat?-dijo rápidamente Bryce, que le había arrebatado el teléfono a Shawn nada más oír el nombre de su novia

-Claro, ahora se lo digo- pasaron unos minutos y Honey le pasó el teléfono a otra persona- ¿Sí? Caterina Kitty al habla

-Hola Cat, soy yo...Bryce, quería pedirte perdón por comportarme tan mal contigo...con vosotras y me preguntaba...si...te gustaría...seguir siendo mi novia

-Me encantaría volver a serlo...era lo que estaba esperando... Voy a llamar a Kate a ver si quiere hablar con Shawn...-dijo y luego apoyó el teléfono. Cinco minutos después se oyeron gritos de auxilio, algo que de rompía y una especie de grito animal espeluznante seguido de un bufido rabioso- No sé qué me da que no quiere hablar con él...-dijo Cat con una voz con un deje de dolor

-Cat, ¿estás bien?-preguntó al borde de la histeria Bryce

-Creo que si...os veo mañana. Adiós-dijo y colgó

Al día siguiente vieron lo que verdaderamente le había pasado a Cat, su hermana le había atravesado la mejilla con un arañazo que no tenía muy buena pinta, rompió la ventana, soltó un grito de dolor porque se le clavaron unas cuantas esquirlas y le bufó a su hermana

-Nunca la había visto en ese estado...ayer no volvió a casa...después de saltar por la ventana rota se largó y no ha vuelto aún...-dijo con pena Cat, levantó la cabeza y le sorprendió mucho lo que vio, era su hermana, tenía arañazos por todos lados, pero no mostraba el mínimo dolor, sus ojos...éso era lo que preocupaba, eran dos franjas negras y sus garras, largas y afiladas como cuchillas...aunque parecía normal estaba desquiciada y Cat lo sabía

-Chicos, no os acerquéis-les susurró a los chicos y se fue acercando a su gemela despacio- Hola Kate, ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Crees que me encuentro bien ASÍ?-preguntó con una voz grave y malvada

-Mira Kate, hermana, sé que te ofendieron, a mi también, pero Shawn te quiere pedir perdón de corazón

-¿En serio?-dijo poniendo cara de gatito inofensivo (N/A:Ojos enormes con estrellitas y las manos a los lados de la cara)

-Kate...(R4YoTeEsperaré)- cantó Shawn mirando a los ojos a Kate con Bryce al piano y Cat, Clai y Mary (hija de los fantasmas) en el coro de las chicas

-Shawn...-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Kate- ¡SHAWN! Lo siento mucho, no debí de enfadarme tanto pero me hiciste tanto daño...

-El que te pide perdón soy yo, estaba furibundo porque todos los chicos te miraban a ti con cara de pervertidos...

-No importa...tú siempre serás mi lobito chibi shota...

-Y tú mi gatita linda

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a arreglar un poco a Kate, adiós...-dijo Cat arrastrando a Kate a los baños, cuando ya estuvieron allí Kate hizo que sus heridas desaparecieran lentamente, se arregló un poco el pelo y se giró hacia su hermana

-Kate, ¡VEINTE PUNTOS!, ¡ME HAN DADO VEINTE PUNTOS POR TU MALDITO ARAÑAZO!

-Lo siento...creo que me pasé de fuerza... FD

-Ya, ya lo noté ayer...¬¬

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, además, yo me hice más daño que tú, que yo salté por la ventana

-Lo que tú digas -dijo Cat con un suspiro- Vayamos a clases, ya deben de estar a unto de empezar...

Las gemelas fueron a clase corriendo y llegaron justo después del profesor-Buenos días chicos, tengo un anuncio muy importante, ¡Hoy empiezan las solicitudes para clubes deportivos, artísticos... lo que queráis, hoy en el recreo del mediodía podréis empezar a apuntaros a lo que queráis. Muy bien, la clase de hoy...

El tiempo pasó y el recreo de la comida llegó, las gemelas habían decidido apuntarse a las pruebas para animadoras, y al club de gastronomía ,y luego ya irían a otras actividades por separado. Fueron corriendo al tablón de animadoras, se les cruzó una manada de chicas que tenían el mismo destino, ellas se miraron entre si y se convirtieron el guepardos, corrieron al tablón, escribieron sus nombres los primeros y se dirigieron al club de gastronomía, se apuntaron y fueron a apuntarse en los demás, Kate se apuntó a gimnasia deportiva y contorsionismo y a baile, Cat se apuntó a creaciones artísticas (en donde le piden que haga un mural para el insti) y a música

-Hola Cat, ¿a qué te has apuntado?-preguntó Kate en la cafetería sentándose al lado de su hermana

-Yo me he apuntado a creaciones artísticas, en dónde me han pedido que haga un mural para el insti, y en música ¿y tú?

-Yo en gimnasia deportiva y contorsionismo y en baile

-Hola chicas, ¿ya os habéis apuntado a algún club?

-Si-respondieron ambas a la vez

-¿En dónde?- preguntó Shawn

-Yo en gimnasia deportiva y contorsionismo y en baile -contestó Kate

-Yo en creaciones artísticas y en música-respondió Cat

-Y ambas nos hemos apuntado a las pruebas para animadoras y a gastronomía ¿Y vosotros?-dijeron ambas a la vez

-Oh, así que animadoras ¿eh?-susurró Bryce

-Yo me he apuntado a fútbol y a baile-dijo Shawn un poco avergonzado por lo último

-Y yo a fútbol y a creaciones artísticas-dijo Bryce

-¡Oh, qué bien, a lo mejor estamos juntos!-gritaron la gemelas a la vez

-Si, a lo mejor-dieron los hermanos a la vez

-Pues qué bien-asintió Cat

-Yo tengo gimnasia deportiva y contorsionismo los viernes y sábados a las tres y baile los lunes miércoles de cinco a seis

-Y yo creaciones artísticas los miércoles y viernes de cinco a seis y música los lunes de cinco a seis y media

-Tenemos pruebas para animadoras los todos los días de siete a ocho y media y gastronomía los sábados a las tres-dijeron las gemelas a una voz

-Nosotros tenemos fútbol de siete y media a ocho y media todos los días y algunos domingos partido-aclararon los hermanos

-Yo tengo baile los lunes y miércoles de cinco a seis

-Y yo creaciones artísticas los miércoles y viernes de cinco a seis

-En definitiva, estamos juntos...

Los chicos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a las aulas, pasaron las dos últimas horas de clase y las gemelas se dirigieron cada una a su actividad, Kate a GDyC y Cat a CA, en dónde se puso al lado de Bryce y empezó a dibujar el boceto de su magnífico mural y Kate se puso el uniforme de gimnasia e hizo las pruebas que le ordenó la entrenadora, cuando terminó se duchó rápidamente y corrió a las pruebas para animadoras, en dónde encontró a su hermana muy feliz esperándola

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita?, pareces cansada

-Vengo de gimnasia deportiva y contorsionismo, luego he hecho los deberes y he venido corriendo desde la biblioteca, que está en la otra punta del insti, ¿qué te esperabas?-respondió ésta

-Venga, vamos, van a empezar las pruebas y te espera una jornada algo dura...

-Muy bien niñas sin futuro en el equipo, tenemos muy pocos puestos, así que no entraréis muchas de vosotras...-dijo nada más y nada menos que...(redoble de tambores) ¡LARA JANE! La, muy molesta, mujer lobo que quedó calva y sin uñas, ahora utilizaba un pañuelo para tapar su calva, al igual que su hermana, e intentaban que no se les vieran las uñas, Kate, en un acto de maldad, les puso la zancadilla y les quitó los pañuelos, cosa que hizo que cayeran calvas y con las manos sin uñas al descubierto, las animadoras reprimieron un grito de horror al ver esa horrible imagen

-Creo que las que os tenéis que ir del equipo sis vosotras, ¡LARGO!-gritó la anterior capitana y las hermanas salieron corriendo-creo que podréis entrar dos personas más...-dijo sonriéndole en modo de agradecimiento a Kate- ¡Empecemos con las pruebas de animadoras!

-SIIIII

-Muy bien, empecemos...-empezó a pronunciar nombres, algunos familiares y otros desconocidos, no todas las chicas pasaban la prueba, finalmente llegó el turno de la menor de la gemelas- Katrina Kitty

-¡Si!-cogió el reproductor, lo puso en play y empezó a hacerlo lo mejor que pudo (R86IfYouSeekAmy) y (R105NoEstaEnModa)

-Ostras, por ahora no había visto nada como eso...¡ESTÁS DENTRO CON GRAN DIFERENCIA, NO TE PUEDO DEJAR PASAR!

-Gracia-fue lo único que pudo decir

-Caterina Kitty

-No lo haré tan bien como mi hermana, pero bueno, lo intentaré...-puso el reproductor en play y bailo como pudo (R102Timebombs)

-Muy bien, no tan bien como tu hermana, pero muy bien...estás dentro

-Gracias

-No hay de qué

-Sigamos, ...

Al final entraron en el club de animadoras, no lo podían creer, terminaron las pruebas con el equipo oficial y se fueron a duchar. Se cambiaron y fueron a esperar a sus novios, que venían acompañados de todo el equipo.

-¡SHAWN!-dijo Kate nada más verle, corriendo hacia él para abrazarle- ¡Estoy dentro, tanto de GDyC, como de animadoras! ¿Tú qué tal?

-Muy bien, me han metido en el once inicial

-Me alegro, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó señalando a los chicos que acompañaban a Shawn y Bryce- Sé que son del equipo de fútbol pero... ¿Me los presentas?

-Claro, ellos son: Caleb Stonewall, Jordan Greenway,...

-Oh, encantadas-dijeron las gemelas a tono

-Cariño, una pregunta-dijo Bryce

-Dime

-¿Cuál es vuestra comida favorita?

-El Kit -empezó Cat

-Kat -terminó Kate

Se oyeron las esperadas risas por parte de algunos chicos, a lo que Kate les miró a todos, posando la mirada en uno llamado Nathan Swift, le miró de arriba a abajo y se acercó a él con una sonrisa

-Nathan, ¿no? Me caes bien, podríamos ser grandísimos amigos, ¿qué te parecería?

-Y-yo...me encantaría-dijo sonrojándose por la extraña petición

-¡Bien! Vamos a mi casa, allí nos podremos conocer mejor-dicho eso le cogió del brazo y los dos se fueron seguidos de Claude, Shavier Foster y Jordan Greenway, que habían decidido acompañarles.

-La madre que la parió...será zorra...va y se larga tan tranquila con ellos, así de fácil es relacionarse con mi queridísima hermana pequeña...-dijo Cat viendo cómo se alejaba con los chicos- Bueno...creo que hoy habrá invitados para cenar, ¿vienes Bryce?

-Claro Cat -dijo él sonriendo y pasando u brazo por los hombros de Cat

-¿Y yo qué? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, colérica

-Oh Shawn, ven con nosotros, perdona, es que estabas tan calladito...Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo raro- dijo Cat fijándose en que Shawn había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y podía oír una especie de silbido siniestro procedente de él

-Oh, no...¡Cat, aléjate, está furioso, dentro de poco será una bestia sedienta de sangre humana!

-Vale, os espero en casa- dicho eso salió por piernas hacia su casa

-Shawn, debes tranquilizarte y contarme qué te pasa, ¿vale?

-Vale, lo intentaré-encogió los centímetros que había crecido y miró a su hermano a los ojos- Katy no me quiere

-No me hagas reír, si te ama con toda su alma...-dijo Bryce sonriendo

-Pues mira cuánto me quiere que se acaba de ir con Nathan, Claude, Shavier y Jordan y ni siquiera me ha mirado ni invitado a su casa, se ha olvidado completamente de mi...-dijo agachando la cabeza tristemente

-Oooh, ya sé lo que te pasa...te sientes abandonado por tu propia novia...-dijo mientras le abrazaba con cariño

-Si, eso es lo que me pasa. Gracias por entenderme hermanito-dijo el menor aferrándose a su hermano mayor y llorando como una adolescente a la que acaba de dejar su novio- Un momento...-dijo separándose rápidamente de él- Qué gay ha quedado eso dios...bueno, voy a hablar con Katy, te veo en su casa...-se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo huyendo de esa escenita tan homo

El chico llegó agotado a casa de su novia y observó un momento por la ventana para ver qué estaban haciendo y lo que vio le dejó totalmente destrozado. Katy estaba besando a Nathan, Nathan se inclinaba sobre ella y le sujetaba dulcemente la cabeza con la punta de los dedos y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, se separaron y se rieron, sonrojados.

-¡Shawn! Qué sorpresa, pasa, pasa...-dijo Cat en la puerta

Shawn se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su casa intentando controlar las lágrimas, sin éxito. Entró corriendo en su asa, cerró la puerta de un portazo, subió las escaleras, se encerró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie e intentar retener las lágrimas. Sintió que la puerta se abría y que alguien se sentaba en su cama y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, luego oyó la voz de Anne, su hermana mayor

-¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño murcielaguito?

-Mi novia se ha liado con uno de mis mejores amigos y compañero de equipo...-dijo levantando la cabeza con un aspecto que daba miedo

-¡DIOS, SHAWN! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la cara?-preguntó ella horrorizada- Me estás dando miedo y soy una mezcla entre mujer lobo y vampiresa...así que darme miedo es un poco difícil...

-No me ha pasado nada, sólo que llevo llorando a cascadas una hora sin parar-dijo intentando sonreír

-Oh, a mi hermanito pequeño le han roto el corazón...lo que necesitas es una buena cena y un buen sueño reparador, ¿te parece?

-Gracias Anne, eres la mejor- la abrazó y se fue a la ducha, se metió en ella y abrió el agua caliente. Se duchó, salió de la ducha y, mientras se secaba, oyó a su hermana tocando suavemente la puerta.

-Shawn, la cena que te prometí está lista.

-Vale, muchas gracias Anne. Ahora voy-se terminó de secar y se puso el pijama rápidamente, bajó y se sentó en la mea del comedor

-Toma, para el mejor hermanito del mundo -dijo su hermana a su espalda poniéndole delante un buen cuenco de fideos con cerdo, un bistec con salsa cuatro quesos y, como postre, un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias Anne, eres la mejor-dijo Shawn empezando a comer los fideos

-No hay de qué hermanito-dijo ella abrazándole

Shawn se lo comió todo con gran deleite y cuando terminó se sentía inmensamente mejor, se fue a la cama y durmió mucho más de 12 horas. Cuando se levantó se estiró, abrió un poco las cortinas y se asomó a la ventana, hacía un día estupendo y era Sábado, por lo que tenía todo el día libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con un polo azul hielo de manga corta y uno pantalones a cuadros azules claros por encima de la rodilla anchos. Se hizo el desayuno, desayunó y salió de su casa para dar un paseo por la ciudad, decidió ir primero al parque de la torre, por lo que cogió su monopatín, se puso las protecciones y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente. Hacía un día estupendo y faltaba una semana para que acabaran las clases, así que Shawn se dispuso a relajarse un poco, había sido un gran curso, un poco duro, pero muy productivo y estaba deseando que se terminara, sumergido en sus pensamientos llegó al parque. Había gente, pero no mucha así que bajó del monopatín, se quitó el casco y se dirigió hacia su lugar preferido, el lago. Recorrió caminando el sendero que llevaba allí y se paró un momento a acariciar al gato de siempre, que se le acercó, continuó caminando y subió la pequeña pendiente que recorría el camino y miró a su izquierda, frente a él se erguía la grandiosa Torre Inazuma, símbolo de la Ciudad Inazuma. Retomó el camino y, finalmente, subió las escaleras que daban al lago, se dirigió al árbol que quedaba justo en frente del lago y se dedicó a mirar la gran superficie de agua cristalina. Se relajo y sacó de una bolsa que llevaba cruzada en bandolera unas partituras

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Ah!-se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, eran dos chicos con pinta de matones, el que había hablado era alto y delgado y el segundo era pequeño y regordete.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, ¡contesta!-exigió el otro

-No es nada que te interese, no es de tu incumbencia...-dijo Shawn firmemente

-¿Ah, no?-dijo el otro acercándose y cogiéndole la bolsa- Veamos qué esconde el chiquitajo este...-dijo vaciándole la bolsa en el suelo- ¡Pero si son canciones y partituras para su novia!

-Vamos a rompérselas todas-dijo el más alto cogiendo una con ambas manos y desgarrándola un poco

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA IMBÉCILES DECEREBRADOS!-gritó furibunda una chica mientras se acercaba, era rubia con el pelo muy ondulado y bastante largo y ojos azules, del pelo le salían dos orejitas negras e iba meneando un cascabel prendido de un lazo que adornaba su cola negra

-Uy, mira quién ha venido, pero si es una dulce gatita enfurruñada...

-¿¡DULCE GATITA ENFURRUÑADA!?- dijo Kate al tiempo que se convertía en un gran tigre

-Aaaay, ¡la leche!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los matones mientras corrían por sus vidas

-Ya está. ¿Estás bien?-añadió girándose hacia Shawn, que llevaba un tiempo recogiendo partituras

-Si, gracias-dijo con voz fría

-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo agachándose para estar a su altura

-No

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente

-Tú estás cabreado conmigo...a ver, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡QUE MI NOVIA SE ESTÁ LIANDO CON UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO A MIS ESPALDAS!-gritó ya sin paciencia

-¿¡Perdona!? Yo no he hecho tal cosa

-Eso es lo que tú dices...zorra-dicho eso se teletransportó a su casa y comenzó a ensayar las partituras

Mientras en el parque

Kate se quedó muda de asombro cuando Shawn se largó de esa manera tan brusca y se dio cuenta de que sostenía una de las partituras en la mano, la observó un momento y se volvió a su casa con el teletransporte. Cuando llegó allí fue a la sala de la música y puso la partitura en el piano, la leyó una vez e intentó interpretarla. Estuvo toda la mañana practicando esa canción para que le saliera perfecta con todo el equipo, la caja de ritmos, el mezclador, la mesa de DJ... No paró hasta que le salió totalmente perfecta.

(R120Brokenhearted)

-Ya está, listo-subió de muy buen humor a la cocina, cogió algo de comida y se fue al parque de la torre para relajarse y allí se volvió a encontrar con Shawn, pero él no la vio, así que aprovecho para usar un hechizo de clase de magia y hechicería para que no se le volviera a escapar. Hizo un símbolo en el aire y lo impulsó hacia el árbol debajo del que se sentaba Shawn, que comenzó a mover las ramas y a enrollarla alrededor de los brazos de Shawn.

-¿¡Qué!? Suéltame ahora mismo maldito árbol encantado-dijo forcejeando, pero paró rápidamente porque cuánto más se movía más se apretaba el agarre

-Ya te calmaste, bien-dijo Kate desde detrás- Me gustaría que me dieras una explicación.

-Vale, te la daré. Ayer te vi enrollándote con Nathan en tu casa

-¿Yo? ¿Nathan? ¿Mi casa?

-Si, os estabais besando, lo vi por la ventana, luego os separasteis y os reísteis

-Aaaah, ya entiendo, estábamos jugando a verdad o atrevimiento y las chicas me habían puesto ese atrevimiento...

-¿Y por qué no había nadie a tu alrededor?

-Todas se habían apartado para pillar un buen punto desde el que hacer fotos o grabar un video...¬¬

-Oh...pues siento haber tenido prejuicios Katy, me perdonas?

-Claro que si, además de que se te quedó una canción aquí y te la he robado...es que me encantó el ritmo y la letra...

-¿Cuál?

-La de Brokenhearted

-Ah, no importa, de todas maneras te la iba a dar...

-Gracias-se puso al lado del árbol e hizo el contrahechizo. Unos momentos después Shawn estaba libre de cualquier atadura

-Buff, si que se te da bien magia y hechicería

-No es para tanto...-dijo ella- Bueno, me tengo que ir a preparar algunas cosas en casa y a decirle hola a mi familia, me he pasado toda la mañana encerrada en el sótano sin salir...

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Practicando la canción de Brokenhearted

-Interesante...bueno, nos vemos en el Instituto.

-Addio -se acerca y le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla, acto seguido se teletransporta directamente a su casa, dónde por fin aparece con todos

-Hola Kate ¿dónde has estado todo el día? -preguntó Honey

-Pues en el parque, arreglando unos asuntos pendientes, ¿me has echado de menos?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-¡PUES NO PORQUE ERES UNA PUTA ZORRA INCOMPETENTE QUE NO SE QUIERE NADA MÁS QUE A SÍ MISMA, GILIPOLLAS!

-...-a Kate se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios, bajó la cabeza y se fue corriendo a su habitación, a desahogarse con la almohada

Mientras, en el piso de abajo

-Hola Honey, ya he vuelto, ¿qué tal mi pequeñín?-dijo Cat dándole un beso a su hermano- ¿Has visto a Kate? Juraría que la acabo de ver entrar...

-No, no he visto a la zorra incompetente que no se quiere más que a sí misma y que está llorando en su cuarto-dijo Honey con un gesto de desprecio

-¿Qué la has llamado qué?-dijo Cat sorprendida

-Zorra incompetente que no se quiere más que a sí misma, y gilipollas

-¿Pero a ti qué te ha hecho?

-No quererme

-Pero si es la que más te quiere de aquí...

-Sí, claro...lleva una semana viniendo tarde, no me saluda, no me mima, se niega a que duerma con ella...etc.

-Eso es porque volvemos muy cansadas de los entrenamientos y el final de las clases se acerca, tenemos muchos exámenes ahora...

-Ah, eso no lo sabía-dijo el pequeño compungido

-Ya, por eso existe la capacidad de preguntar...

-Voy a pedirle perdón-subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación, se dirigió hacia su hermana y la sacudió levemente

-Vete, me has dejado claras tus intenciones

-No, me equivoqué, es que no sabía que tenías muchos exámenes y que llegabas cansada a casa por eso te quería decir que lo siento...

-Oh gracias Honey -dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazándole- muchas gracias

-No hay de qué hermanita-dijo él

Último día de clase

Las hermanas se levantaron temprano, se vistieron para el musical que iban a interpretar los del Instituto para los del colegio y llevaron a Honey a su clase, corrieron a clase y se sentaron. Iban a interpretar una obra con lo hits del momento y ellas iban a cantar todas las canciones femeninas, las masculinas eran de Shawn y su banda y los demás alumnos de 3º bailaban. Se dirigieron al salón de actos y se pusieron en sus puestos, descorrieron el telón y comenzó la actuación

(R1BaladaBoa) Bryce

(R2Boyfriend) Shawn

(R3SafeAndSound) Cat

(R4CallMeMaybe) Kate

(R5Timebombs) La dos

(R6Payphone) Claude

(R7NoEstáEnModa) Shawn y Bryce

(R8Beyond) Shawn

(R9Brokenhearted) Kate

(R10CometasPorElCielo) Cat

(R11SorryForPartyRocking) Todos

(R12LoveIsTheOnlyWay) Bryce

(R13ThisLove) Shawn

(R14Pop) Los dos

(R15GottaBeYou) Bryce

(R16IWant) Shawn

(R17BoysWillBeBoys) Cat

(R18WhereHaveYouBeen) Kate

(R19PartyAndBullsh*t) Cat

(R20AddictedToYou) Kate

(R21Stronger) Las dos

(R22Tacatá) Chicos y chicas bailando

(R23MoveLikeJagger) Todos

(R24TillTheWorldEnds) Cat

(R25WeFoundLove) Kate

(R26QuieroRayosDeSol) Chicos y chicas bailando

(R27DriveBy) Chicos bailando con chicas

(R28WishYouWereHere) Kate

(R29Can'tSayNo) Chicas y chicos

(R30TeHeHechadoDeMenos) Claude

(R31LadyLoca) Chicos en semicírculo y en el centro Kat bailando

(R32Don'tWakeMeUp) Shawn cantando, Bryce a la guitarra y las chicas bailando a su alrededor

(R33WildOnes) Cat como Sia y Bryce como Flo Rida

(R34Whistle) Claude cantando y las chicas silbando

(R35Sceam) Coreografía general con los chicos cantando por turnos y la chicas liderando la coreo

-Y esto ha sido todo-dijo Cat

-Esperamos que os haya gustado-continuó Kate

-Recordad que cuando crezcáis habrá...-dijo Shawn

-...una infinidad de música para descubrir-terminó Bryce

-Y haced mucho ejercicio-finalizó Claude, todos hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron de vuelta a su clase

-Muy bien chicos, habéis estado brillantes, tomad las notas-repartió los sobres a los alumnos y se despidió de ellos hasta el curso que viene

Las gemelas volvieron corriendo a casa, leyeron las notas a la vez (N/A:Tenían las mismas notas) y se cambiaron de ropa

-Chicas, sabéis que, al estar a punto de cumplir los dieciséis ya podéis trabajar en la tienda de vuestro tío, ¿no?

-Si, mamá, empezaremos mañana-dijeron a la vez

-Dios, hay veces que me dais un miedo...

-¿Por qué?-dijeron a unísono

-Por eso

-Aaaah -dijeron a la vez-Es normal, lo hacemos todo a la vez

-...La cena está lista

Bajaron a cenar, cenaron y se fueron a la cama

Al día siguiente por la mañana

Las gemelas se levantaron, se turnaron para ir al baño, se vistieron y bajaron Kate con un top escote corazón morado y negro con un lacito blanco que llegaba por encima del ombligo, una microfalda blanca con una cinturón escarlata, unas gafas de sol estilo aviador, pompones blancos en los tirabuzones, unas sandalias blancas con diamantes falsos incrustados, una sombra de ojos color arena, máscara de pestañas negro intenso volumen máximo y pintalabios rosa chicle, se hizo a sí mima un conjuro para ocultar orejas y cola porque en verano le gustaba ir sin ellas. Cat llevaba un top con blonda blanco, una minifalda de volantes rosa con bordados negros y blancos, un colgante con una perla plateado, uno calcetines de puntilla rosas, unas zapatillas deportivas bancas, Sobra de ojos color arena, máscara de pestañas negro intenso volumen máximo y pintalabios rosa helado. Bajaron a desayunar, desayunaron, se retocaron un poco y salieron directas a la tienda de su tío.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un establecimiento muy grande de colores tierra con un cartel en la parte superior que ponía: Tienda de animales mitológicos Francesco. Las chicas entraron y vieron a su tío detrás del mostrador hablando con uno clientes. Francesco era lo que se dice guapo,pelo castaño claro revuelto, ojos verdes, piel ligeramente bronceada y un escultural cuerpo con una sonrisa encantadora incluida en el lote. Fran terminó de negociar con los cliente y les despidió con una sonrisa, luego vio a sus sobrinas allí y salió a saludarlas.

-¡Hombre chicas! Estáis guapísimas. Kate, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Un conjuro de ocultación en orejas y cola tío Fran

-Vaya, interesante...pues llegáis en el momento más apropiado. Tengo que irme a recoger una entrega especial a una ciudad muy lejana y os quedaréis todo el día solas, cuidando de la tienda, cerraréis alas diez en punto. Una de vosotras atenderá el mostrador y la otra estará ordenando un poco el almacén.

-Yo creo que Cat debería ordenar el almacén, es muchísimo más organizada que yo, si no te importa hacerlo, claro

-Claro que no me importa. Yo creo que Kate al mostrador, es muy dulce y tiene una sonrisa preciosa, además de que atrae clientes

-Muy bien, pues, en ese caso yo me marcho, cuidaos, os quiero-le dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se marchó, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta se acordó de algo y se giró hacia las chicas- Ah, y una cosa más, a las tres en punto tenéis que montar una especie de espectáculo para atraer más clientes. Eso es todo, os quiero chicas.

-Bien, pues empecemos-dijo Kate poniéndose detrás del mostrador

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, vendieron dos unicornios, tres basiliscos sin el poder de petrificar, que veían siendo como serpientes gigantes, tres minotauros y una ninfa Lorelei. Todo iba bien, hasta que después de comer llegó un chico alto de pelo azul oscuro, ojos azules, vestido de negro y con un colgante con una cruz de plata (1)

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea?-dijo Kate con una sonrisa

-Pues venía buscando una neko -dijo acercándose con una sonrisa

-Las nekos no son animales mitológicos de compañía-cuando el chico se acercó Kate sintió que su olor la embriagaba por completo y se sentía instintivamente atraída por él

-¿Y eso tú como lo sabes, humana?

-¡Oye! De humana leches, que por que haya hecho un conjuro de ocultación a mi cola y orejas no soy una humana. Además, mira quién habló, tú tampoco tienes pinta de neko, vampiro, hombre lobo o algo parecido

-Bueno, vale, vale, no nos pongamos así...la neko no es para mí, es para él-dijo señalando un minineko de pelo azul, ojos ámbar, vestido de negro, con unas patitas en las manos y pies azules y unas orejitas a juego

-¡Ay!, ¡qué monooo!-dijo extendiendo la palma de su mano para que se posara en ella- Te referías a un minineko guardián, ¿no? En ese caso sí que tenemos, un momento que se lo digo a mi hermana y ahora mismo os los traemos-se metió en los almacenes y salió al rato con su hermana cargando las dos una caja llena de mininekios guardianes-Por cierto, ¿el tuyo cómo se llama?

-Yoru

-¡Qué lindo!

-Yo no caigo en cosas como esas-dijo la mayor fría como un témpano

-Borde, ya te pareces a Bryce...

-Y tú a Shawn...

-Yo no salgo con Shawn

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creyó que me había liado con Nathan el día en que tuve que besarle por vuestras estúpidas ganas de ver un incesto con mi primo...

-Ah ¿y no te ha perdonado?

-Si, pero no me ha dicho si quería seguir siendo su chica, así que estoy soltera

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Yoru, elige entre todos esos-dijo el chico impacientándose

-Yoru...¿de qué me suena? Un momento, ¿¡Yoru!?

-Si, ¿qué pasa?

-No te acuerda de mí, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿por?

-Soy Katrina

-¿Katrina?

-Si

-¡Katy!-dijo abrazándola (N/A:Poniendo sus patitas a los lado de su cuello como pudo)

-¿Me podéis contar qué pasa?-preguntó el chico sorprendido

-Pues que Yoru, antes de ser tu minineko, era mi minineko, bueno, nuestro, pero Cat no se acuerda. Pero vestía de blanco y era rubio de ojos azul ópalo, como los míos

-Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente...pero él simboliza la libertad de los gatos callejeros...

-Es que yo de pequeña era un poco marimacho

-Decir que eras un poco marimacho es quedarse muy pero que muy cortos ¿eh?

-Bueno, no te pases, que tú tampoco eras la emperatriz china...

-Ikuto, ya he decidido al que quiero-dijo Yoru unos segundos después

-¿Cuál?

-Esta-dijo cogiendo a una minineko rubia con dos coletas en tirabuzones y ojos azul ópalo vestida de rosa chicle

-Pero si se parece a mi...-dijo Kate

-Por eso me gusta, me recuerda a ti...

-Eres un cielo...-dijo acariciándole el pelo

-Bueno, ¿cuánto es?

-Quince

-Ten-dijo tendiéndole el dinero

-Aquí está el cambio. Que disfrute de ella. Adiós Yoru

-Adiós Katy -dijo justo antes de cruzar la puerta

Sonaron tres campanadas, indicando que eran las tres, las dos chicas salieron fuera de la tienda, se quitaron los delantales, se subieron a un miniescenario que había cerca de la tienda e hicieron el espectáculo

(R120Stronger) Cat cantando y Kate mirando

(R130QuieroRayosDeSol) Kate bailando sensualmente y Cat animando

Terminaron y volvieron a la tienda, esa tarde tuvieron DEMASIADO trabajo. A las diez en punto cerraron a cal y canto y se arrastraron hasta casa, cansadísimas, pero, para colmo, en cuanto llegaron a casa su padre empezó con las órdenes.

-Chicas, sé que estáis hechas un asco, pero tenéis que subir, cambiaros y poneros vuestro vestido más bonito y sexy

Las chicas subieron las escaleras apoyándose la una en la otra y llegaron a su habitación, se ducharon juntas y se vistieron a la vez. Bajaron Cat con un vestido ceñido negro corto con piedrecitas en el pecho (b16) y unos zapatos de tacón negros cerrados (h131), Kate llevaba un vestido blanco corto con un lazo rosa fucsia, un cinturoncito plateado de bolitas y unos tacones plateados abiertos (c108). Las dos bajaron, más descansadas y encontraron a su padre, madre y hermano arregladísimos

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cat

-Hoy viene mi jefe con su hijo, el que estaba en la ciudad, el otro está en Alemania estudiando-contestó su padre

-Vale-terminaron de bajar las escaleras y tomaron posiciones. Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre, las gemelas pusieron sus sonrisas más encantadoras, Honey usó su carita más dulce y la madre puso su expresión de amabilidad más buena, el padre corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches señores Tsukiyomi, pasad, bienvenidos a mi casa

-Gracias Richard, pero llámame Émile, ella es mi mujer Haru y éste es mi hijo Ikuto y esos son nuestros mininekos Yoru y Katy.

-Encantado, yo soy Richard Kitty -dijo dándole dos besos a la mujer y un apretón de manos al joven, a los mininekos les dirigió una sonrisa con cariño-, ella es mi mujer Bella, ellas son mis hijas Caterina, la mayor, y Katrina, la pequeña, y él es mi hijo Honey.

-Encantado, tu mujer y tus hijas son encantadoras-dijo dándoles dos besos a las nombradas y revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño- Y tu hijo es adorable

-Gracias por venir a nuestra casa señor Tsukiyomi -dijeron las gemelas a la vez y luego haciendo una humilde reverencia, también a la vez

-Adorables

-Si no os importa enseñaremos a Ikuto, Yoru y Katy la casa-dijo rápidamente Kate

-Claro Kate

-Gracias, con permiso, venid, es por aquí-dijo subiendo las escaleras- Éste es el baño-dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación blanca y brillante-, esta la sala común-dijo abriendo una imponente puerta doble roja y dorada, dando a un espacio gigantesco con terraza, de colores suaves con muchos sofás, una tele...-, esta la habitación de Honey -dijo abriendo una puerta blanca de una habitación adornada con dulces, pasteles...- y ésta es la nuestra-dijo abriendo una puerta mitad rosa mitad morada que daba a una habitación dividida en dos, en la mitad rosa TODO era rosa y estaba perfectamente ordenada, con una mesa de estudio, libros forrados en rosa perfectamente alineados...en la otra mitad era, mayoritariamente, lila y morado, pero había otros colores y estaba en perfecto orden también-La mitad rosa es mía, la lila es la de Caterina

-Me lo esperaba-dijo Ikuto-¿Aún no se te ha pasado el conjuro o es que eres humana?

-¡Que no soy humana! Lo que pasa es que mi instinto gatuno está "encerrado"...-dijo cerrando los ojos- y no saldrá a menos que alguien lo haga salir-volvió a abrirlos y lo que vio la dejó muda, su hermana estaba sosteniendo hierba para gatos frente a ella y la agitaba tentadoramente- No soy tan fácil de persuadir...-dijo intentando no seguir con la vista la hierba, cosa imposible, por lo que le acabaron por aparecer la cola y las orejas y comenzó a jugar sin control con la hierba mientras su hermana la movía de un lado al otro evitando que la cogiera

-¡Qué cuca...!-dijo sarcástico Ikuto

-Eeeh, yo también quiero jugar-dijo Yoru algo celoso

-Yo de cuca no tengo nada-dijo agitando con furia su cascabel, que era más pequeño, y lo llevaba atado con un lazo más fino que de costumbre

-Mírala, tiene un cascabel en la cola...

-No te burles...-dijo sentándose con un puchero en el suelo y jugando con un ovillo blanco que había por allí

-Aish, venga, toma, no te enfades...-dijo poniéndole una galletita de pescado delante

-No soy tan fácil de convencer-dijo apartando la mirada

Cat se acerca a un cajón y saca una cajita de delicias de ratón y otra con delicatessen gatuna (N/A:Un pienso para gatos que está realmente rico) y se los sirve en un cuenco, junto a otras tres galletas más

-Vale, te perdono-dijo cogiendo una delicia de ratón, empezando a comérsela por el costado, como in gatito de verdad

-Awww, eres la hermana ideal. Pequeña, sumisa y adorable-dijo Ikuto

-No te pases, guapo

-Así que piensas que soy guapo, ¿eh?

-P-pues si...-contestó con un sonrojo adorable. Su hermana, Honey y los mininekos se fueron para darles más intimidad

-Me alegro, porque creo que yo pienso lo mismo...-dijo acercándose más a la chica

-...-"_Ese olor...es el mismo que el dela tienda, pero mucho más fuerte, ¿cómo puede ser?"_

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Sientes ese olor embriagador que te abraza y te incita...

-Si-pronunció en un susurro

-Y no sabes lo que es ¿verdad? Nunca lo habías sentido...

-No

-Se llama instinto, cuando un ejemplar de tu misma raza te atrae ese olor se dispara y rodea al ejemplar elegido, indicándole que te atrae

-Entiendo-dijo ella acercándose más y rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos

-Muy bien, eres una buena alumna

-Y tú un buen profesor

-Me alegro de serlo -terminó de acortar las distancias y la besó con dulzura

-¡CHICOS, ESTÉIS HACIENDO LO QUE ESTÉIS HACIENDO, BAJAD A CENAR!-gritó Cat desde el otro lado de la puerta

Los chico se separaron, se miraron, sonrieron y bajaron cogidos de la mano a cenar. La cena estuvo muy calmada, halaron del trabajo, de sus deportes favoritos, de opiniones políticas...pero Ikuto y Kate estaban en otro mundo, hacían manitas por debajo de la mesa, se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices, jugaban con los pies por debajo de la mesa...pero la cena terminó, la chica le dio su teléfono al chico y él le prometió que la llamaría.

-¿Qué hermanita? Un buen partido, ¿eh?

-Si

-¿Entonces ya no vas a dar una segunda oportunidad a Shawn?

-No creo, además podemos seguir siendo amigos, y ya encontrará a una chica que le quiera, es guapo...

-Vaya, nunca te había oído hablar así...

-Es que el instinto llamó a mi puerta y yo corrí a abrir...

-Pero con todas las cosas que has pasado con él...¿no es un poco precipitado?

-No

-Uy, qué seca...

-Es que estoy cansada de que Shawn se crea que le puedo perdonar todo...y no es así, si me hace daño le perdono, pero ¿dudar de mi fidelidad y lealtad? Es que le mataba ahora mismo si pudiera...

-Me olvidaba de que salías a la parte orgullosa de la familia...

-Cállate y durmamos-dijo acostándose y tapándose hasta arriba con las sábanas

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así-dijo imitando la acción de su hermana

A la mañana siguiente

Kate estaba en un mundo extraño entre el sueño y la realidad. Estaba despertándose poco a poco, abriendo sus ojitos cuando encuentra unos ojos azul oscuro violáceo en frente

-¡AAAAH! ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

-Shh, no grites-dijo cogiéndola del hombro, empujándola para que se tumbase y abrazándola por el cuello con las caras muy juntas (27)

-Buenos días, ¿pero qué haces exactamente aquí?

-Dormir contigo, ¿no se ve?

-Si, pero es un poco extraño, ¿no?

-Sólo será extraño si tú lo quieres hacer extraño

-No es extraño

-Muy bien-asintió él

-¿Nos levantamos y salimos de paseo?

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que hagas aparecer tu cola y orejas

-Vale-hizo el contrahechizo y le volvieron a aparecer la cola y las orejas

-Son adorables...

-Las tuyas también

-Gracias princesa

-No me llames princesa, tengo novio...


End file.
